


Everybody's Fool

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-15
Updated: 2005-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And there is a love that's inherently given. A kind of blindness offered to decieve (Sarah McLachlan). [02/17/04]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Fool

## Everybody's Fool

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. So what if I don't own them? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

The title, and the inspiration come from "Everybody's Fool," by Evanescence. 

How could I have been so damn stupid? I believed it all. I wanted to believe it like some kind of romantic fairy tale that my mother used to read to me while the Great Lionel Luthor was away. Prince Charming always came to the rescue, and they always lived happily ever after. 

And the whole world is a fool, just like I was. 

It's a bird. It's a plane. It's Superman. 

Bow down and stare in wonder at the icon of self-indulgence. 

Just what we all need, more lies about a world that never was and never will be. 

Without the mask, where will you hide, Clark? I know the truth now. I know who you are, and I don't love you anymore. You're not even real. 

You don't know how you'll be screaming. I'm nobody's fool. Not anymore. 


End file.
